Killing the Last One
by Keran
Summary: BASED ON THE RUMOR!Rating just in case. Multiple Character death. Peter has a chance to kill the last true Marauder. Read! Review! One-shot and maybe an Epilouge...


My quick note: Hello and hello again. This is a short fanfic based on the rumor that Remus will die at the end of Peter's Silver hand. I got this idea when I read the rumor from this storysA/N

http: www. fan fiction . net / s / 1762337 / 28 /

(Might I suggest reading this story after this :-D)

Now, don't get me wrong. I love Lupin more than any other character (Sirius close behind) and I hope that JKR doesn't take him away too.

So, go ahead a read it. I know you really want to. It's not as good as some people's work but I think it's one of a kind so you might as well.

Disclaimer: when you read this you'll know I don't deserve to own anything HP.

* * *

**Killing the last one**

Remus Lupin surveyed the dark room, wondering what he was supposed to be guarding.

He must've been there for 4 hours already.

The lycanthrope sat down. Still alert, it was only 5 days past the full moon and he was tired.

Quite suddenly, there was a scream of agony. Remus got up, holding his wand out in front of him, the screaming abruptly stopped and an unsettling quiet fell over the room Remus was in and the other.

That was Tonks screaming in the last room.

Then a bright light peered through the cracks of the door...

...A _Green_ Light...

Tonks was gone...

Remus felt himself shaking; Tonks had been his closest friend since Sirius's death.

And moments later, Lupin heard the door leading to him unlock with a click.

"_Stupefy_!" He cried, but whoever was there was quicker,

The werewolf felt himself lift from the ground; his hands were being bound as were his legs. He hit the wall but didn't fall, instead his stuck there.

Only once before had Remus Lupin been in the same area with Lord Voldemort, and it had the same effects; he felt frail, weak, as if his magic was being drained from his body.

"Useful, sticking charms," Came Voldemort's cold drawl. "I have work to do, Wormtail, do what you wish,"

A slouched figure Remus had just noticed kissed the floor by Voldemort's feet mumbling 'yes sir,'

He remained bent over until Voldemort was completely gone, then got up,

"_Lumos_," He said and the room was illuminated.

Peter Pettigrew's voice had gone a little deeper and he was a bit skinner than when Remus had seen him last in the Shrieking Shack, but other than that the rat was still the same.

"Hello, Moony," Peter said calmly, as he had the upper hand,

"Don't call me that," Remus spat, "You have no right,"

Peter smiled slyly, uttered a simple spell and threw it towards Lupin.

The spell cut Remus's arm, earning a low growl of pain.

With that, Wormtail walked over, limping slightly, picked up Remus's worn wand and muttered '_Lumos_'. The wand flickered and filled the room with more light.

And from the light of the two wands, Remus first saw it. A flash of silver. His heart began thumping rather painfully.

"As, yes, you've noticed my new hand," Peter said, looking at his hand, acting as if he were 7 feet tall and could take on the world, "The Dark Lord gave it to me,"

With that he stopped and looked at Remus, "Pure Silver, Moony,"

Lupin's heart seemed to stop with the statement and he turned a deathly pale.

"Afraid, Moony?" Peter asked, passing his hand close to Remus's wounded arm.

"Stop acting so tough, Pettigrew, it doesn't suit you," Remus managed to say, "Now-"

But he wasn't able to finish, Peter wrapped his hand around Lupin's bleeding arm.

It was worse than anything he had ever felt.

His blood ran cold and his body began visibly shaking.

Peter took the silver from his arm before it could kill him and walked a little distance away, leaving Remus panting and shaking slightly, his skin had turned a light blue as if he were in a freezing pool of water.

"Not as tough as you think, eh, Moony,"

But Remus couldn't hear Peter. His mind was whispering quietly, wishing this would end...and quickly.

Maybe he'd be with James, and Sirius, and Lily after this.

3 more cutting charms were directed at him, yet the lycanthrope had gone numb. He only dimly registered that Peter was screaming at him and the pain from the silver.

Everything was fading.

Everything had gone black.

* * *

I'm thinking of doing an Epilouge...if enough people review (hint, hint) I will...

So go ahead...knock yourself out! ;-)


End file.
